


Alarm Clock

by elletromil



Series: Texting with a dead man [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: It’s not often that Eggsy gets to just laze around in bed, and in such good company at that, and he intends to go back to semi-sleep until Percival kicks him out and not a minute before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> Some gratuitous cuddling fic I wrote for Red in the Texting with a dead man verse, where we find out what happened that morning after Percival has used Eggsy as his personal teddy bear for a night.

Eggsy is so comfortable when he wakes up that it takes him a moment before he realises that he isn’t alone in bed and that it isn’t even _his_ bed. The mattress is just a bit too firm under him to be his and it’s hard to really judge with his eyes still closed, but he’s pretty sure it’s also much larger than his own.

Maybe he should freak out more, but whoever he’s got his face pressed against and has their arms wrapped around him at least have their shirt on and Eggsy himself is entirely dressed. Whatever happened yesterday wasn’t a one night stand or at least it didn’t end that way.

It takes a moment before he finally opens his eyes, so very reluctant that he is to break the moment. It’s been far too long since he’s been able to wholly relax like he is right now and to trust anyone with his sleep. The only time he can remember and that comes remotely close is that morning of his 24 hours with Harry, only he had been sleeping alone even if the smell of his mentor had been all around him like another blanket.

When he sees that Percival is his companion, memories of last night come back to his mind. He hadn’t been that drunk himself, but when the other Knight had tackle him to the bed as Eggsy had been covering him with the blankets, he had elected to stay exactly where he was instead of trying to get out of his death grip.

He can’t help but feel like he made the right decision, if only because for the first time since the beginning of his friendship with Percival, the lines of tension and sadness on his face are completely gone. Not that Percival goes around moping, but he’s never seen him looking this content before.

Eggsy wonders if he looks the same, but not for long. It’s not often that he gets to just laze around in bed, and in such good company at that, and he intends to go back to semi-sleep until Percival kicks him out and not a minute before.

He shuffles a bit closer to his still sleeping friend, because he’s just so _warm_ and it’s a bit cool outside of their little cocoon of blankets. Percy doesn’t wake up, but his arms tightens around him reflexively and Eggsy sighs in contentment. There aren’t a lot of people he can cuddles in his life, mainly his sister and sometimes Roxy, and he’s usually the one holding them. It’s nice to be the one being held once in awhile.

He’s in that half-state of being barely awake and on the verge of dreaming when a loud song startles him out of his sleep and he curses between his teeth as he starts looking for his phone among the sheets.

_It’s dangerous to fall in love_  
_But I want to burn with you tonight_

He slide his fingers across the screen to stop his alarm with a little sigh of relief. He loves the song sure, but he’s usually not that close to his phone when it starts belting out the music he wakes up to.

When he turns back to Percival, the other man is unsurprisingly awake, even if he seems more confused than anything. He looks cute that way, with bed hair and fighting to keep his eyes open.

“What was that song?” The words are whispered, slurred with sleep, but Eggsy can still hear Percy’s genuine curiosity in it.

“One of Sia’s.” He hesitates a moment before lying back down besides Percy and he would have been hard-pressed to stop from smiling when his friend draws him back closer, one of his arm curled around his waist once again.

“Sia?”

“Hmmhmm. You know that woman with the blonde wig? Did a music video with Shia Laboeuf? And a bunch of other videos with that girl dancer?” Eggsy’s only answer is a blank look, as if he is speaking in some alien tongue. “I’m gonna swing from the chandelier~?” He sing-asks next, before giving up when Percy only reaction is a slow blink and to tell him he’s got a pretty voice.

He grabs his phone again, hoping Percy hasn’t noticed how his compliment had him blushing, and he puts on the first videos he can find on youtube, the sound at a much more reasonable level this time around.

Percival leans his head against Eggsy’s shoulder to get a better look and stays that way until the end. He’s a hard man to read Percival, but when he demands to see another video, Eggsy knows Sia has gained another fan this morning.

They stay that way a long time, watching videos on Eggsy’s phone, pressed together from the waist up, right until Eggsy’s stomach starts grumbling louder than the music. That is what finally prompts them into leaving the warm cocoon of comfort, Eggsy agreeing to getting up only because Percy promises him pancakes with chocolate chips as a treat if he comes down to help.


End file.
